Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{9}{16}-6\dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {6} - {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {6} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{27}{48}-\dfrac{8}{48}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{19}{48}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{19}{48}$